ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Wyoming Wasteland
The Wyoming Wasteland is an utterly war-torn pre-war state suffering heavy conflict from several raider, tribal and mercenary groups and small border issues between The Great Khans and Outer Heaven. The major factions in the area are The Great Khans and Outer Heaven. Background There's no safe refuge in the Wyoming Wasteland. The entire state was destroyed during the Great War in 2077 and as time went by, Wyoming became a warzone where war has raged for over 200 years between countless raider groups, mercenary groups and tribes. Sometime around the 2200's, the Followers of The Apocalypse arrived and has tried to calm things down by aiding people in need et cetera, but this has proven futile despite their best efforts. Newcomers After the second battle of Hoover Dam in 2282, the Great Khans evacuated the Mojave Wasteland, knowing fully well that Mr. House and the NCR would hunt them down and destroy them if they stayed in Red Rock Canyon. They traveled the wastes for months before they finally reached the Wyoming Wasteland where they have reconnected with the Followers of The Apocalypse. Since the Great Khans arrived, the western areas of the Wyoming Wasteland has slightly calmed down under their imperial rule, and despite disliking the Great Khans' raider attitude, the followers know they will need their help to achieve peace in the Wyoming Wasteland. Later in the year 2285 after losing a war with Ceasar's Legion, remnants of another group whose former glory was deprived from them, arrived in the eastern parts of the Wyoming desert from Lincoln City, settling down in the ruins of Cheyenne City. These were The Fallen Angels lead by Jonathan Miller who replaced their former leader who was presumed dead. In the course of nine years, they had a harsh time surviving but they did manage. Nine years after they arrived, their former leader, Sigvart Knoxon aka The Demon of The Wastes, awoke from his nine year long coma in a followers clinic in the ruins of Salt Lake City and quickly set his mind to finding the remnants of The Fallen Angels. After months tracking them down, he found them in Salt Lake City and was given back the title of First in Command by Jonathan. Mere months after his return a great military dictatorship, Outer Heaven, has risen in the east. These were also quite Follower friendly, even letting them establish an entire hospital in Fort Heaven and the Followers are currently having a hard time deciding which one to ally with. In the south east, the military dictatorship has largely ended conflict being one of the safest areas to live in the Wyoming Wasteland. Outer Heaven - Great Khan War Anxious about the Great Khans' presence in Albany which is quite close to Laramie where Fort Heaven is located, Outer Heaven in a map based self defense, invaded the Great Khans with full force without warning in July 31. The war eventually ended in December 8 two days after the great battle in Western Albany with the Great Khans surrendering all of Albany to Outer Heaven. A major reason Outer Heaven managed to win so quickly is that the Great Khans were unaware of their presence in the first place, thus they hadn't preperared a defensive, and they believed that no one would actually be stupid enough to attack with a full force, leaving the mainland insecure, thus they believed this was only a portion of what was to come. Which also was Outer Heaven's intention in the first place. They knew that if they were to grow quickly, the Great Khans had to be weakened and Outer Heaven had to seem like a massively superior force. Humiliated by their mistake, the Great Khans has since massively militarized their borders. Cold War, Hot Zone Despite the fact that there's constant conflict all around the Wyoming Wasteland, the Great Khans and Outer Heaven is in a state of cold war, gathering allies throughout tthe Wyoming Wasteland, both seeking dominance over the Post-War state. Since the first war, the Great Khans' have increased their military presence in the area, however, since the first war, Outer Heaven has also grown. Between the borders, The Great Khans and Outer Heaven have agreed on a specified area called "no mans land" where anyone passing through without permission from the other, will be shot on sight. The entire Cold War is pretty much based on quantity vs quality. And no one is certain who will win... (Other factions are free to enter the Cold War in either Outer Heaven's or The Great Khans' side.)Category:Locations